It's Not Over Yet
by AnonymousDuo
Summary: Just when you though it was all over, Cass, Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest are needed again. A mysterious enemy is thwarting their every step. Is it the Midnight Sun, or could it be a new, terrifying enemy? What happens when their friendship is put to the test?
1. Prologue

**Ok, there is an ASTONISHING lack of stories about the Secret Series. -.- WHY DOESN'T ANYONE APPRECIATE IT? Ok, so if you're reading this, listen. Post SOMETHING, JUST SOMETHING, about the Secret Series. I can NOT believe there are only 2 other fan fics. Post cheesy one-shots, whatever! Make this fandom LIVE, people :O Alright, my story probably sucks. But at least I tried. And I hope you do too :) Pretty please? Anywho, on with the fanfic.**

_Prologue_

"Ow!" Max-Ernest exclaimed as he accidentally stapled his thumb.

Yo-Yoji laughed. "Dude, haven't you used a staple gun before?"

"It's called a staple gun?" Max-Ernest asked. "That doesn't sound safe."

Cass said bossily. "That's why I'm always careful with them."

"Do you think it could be poisonous?" Max-Ernest asked. "I heard that if you keep staples too long, they rust. And rust is actually really bad for you if you touch it. How 'bout that?"

"How 'bout that?" Cass echoed, smiling. "Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"I think I will." Max-Ernest said. "I hope it hasn't rusted."

He got up and left. Cass unfolded another poster.

"Hey, I don't remember this one." Yo-Yoji peered over Cass's shoulder. "Dude, it looks epic! Did you make it?"

"No." She frowned.

The poster had the usual heading. 'Alien Earache- We rock so hard, you hear it on Mars!'

Cass frowned at the smaller letters underneath.

'Order a ticket: synonym. of Djehuty'

"What's the synonym of Ja-hooty?" Yo-Yoji asked.

"It's Djehuty. And I don't know. Is it like, a musical, maybe? And we have to order tickets?" Cass wondered.

Yo-Yoji's eyes widened. "You think it could be from..."

They stared at each other. They hadn't heard from the Terces Society ever since Cass had discovered the secret.

"We have to find out what the synonym of Djehuty is!" Cass said excitedly.

"Yo, I just had a thought. You know how synonym means like the meaning of something? Maybe we have to find the meaning of a Ja-hoot- whatever!"

"You mean... a synonym _for_ Djehuty?"

"Yeah!"

"Why wouldn't it say 'for' instead of 'of'?" Cass argued.

"It doesn't make a difference, does it?" Yo-Yoji shrugged.

"OK. What does Djehuty mean, anyway?" Cass asked.

"I dunno. Maybe Max-Ernest does."

"Oh, hey Yo-Yoji!" They heard a voice.

Cass and Yo-Yoji both groaned.

Veronica skipped over."Wow! Yo-Yoji, are those for your band? They look _epic_!"

Cass rolled her eyes when Veronica said the word 'epic'.

"Cass!" Veronica pretended to be surprised. "Are you helping him? Aw, that's so cute! Are you, like, a couple now?"

Cass's ears turned bright red. "No!"

Veronica turned to her friend Naomi and they laughed. "Is Max-Ernest upset? Is that why he's not with you?"

"He just went to the nurse, yo." Yo-Yoji said in an uncharacteristically flat voice.

"Veronica! Naomi! What are you doing out of class?" Mrs. Johnson strode over.

"Um, nothing." Veronica said. "Just using the bathroom."

"Come on." Naomi muttered, dragging Veronica by the hand.

It was well-known that Mrs. Johnson favoured our three heroes ever since their 'adventure'.

She beamed at Cass and Yo-Yoji. "It's good to see you working so diligently. Those posters look marvelous!"

Cass managed a faint smile. Yo-Yoji nodded his thanks.

Mrs. Johnson looked at the posters for a few moments before walking away. Cass and Yo-Yoji were left in awkward silence, neither of them willing to speak. Unwillingly, Cass remembered how his hand had brushed hers on Graduation Day... her face burned and she looked away.

"Guess what?" Max-Ernest bounded up. "It hasn't rusted. How 'bout that?"

He proudly showed them the band-aid on his finger. "She says it'll get better in a few days... you OK?" He noticed their silence.

Cass snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah."

"You're not gonna believe this, dude." Yo-Yoji grinned.

They showed him the poster.

"Wha- oh! Djehuty?"

"Yeah." Cass said. "We think it's a message from... you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Max-Ernest asked, confused.

"No, dummy!" Cass said. She lowered her voice. "The Terces Society!"

"Oh." He stared at it. "I don't get it."

"We think we need to order a ticket for some sort of show." Yo-Yoji said.

"Some sort of show?"

"Yeah. We need to find a synonym for Djehuty. I think that's the name of some sort of show we're supposed to watch." Cass supplied.

Max-Ernest shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" Cass asked, annoyed.

"Because... don't you guys know who Djehuty is?"

Cass and Yo-Yoji shook their heads.

"Who's Ja-hooty?" Yo-Yoji asked.

"It's pronounced Dje..." Max-Ernest corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yo-Yoji interrupted. "Who is this dude anyway?"

"Well, he's not really a dude. Or maybe you could call him a dude, but he's a..."

"Max-Ernest!" Cass said exasperatedly. "Just tell us who he is!"

"OK, OK." Max-Ernest said. "Djehuty is another name for the god Thoth."

Cass and Yo-Yoji stared at him, dumbfounded.

**Ok, that was weird :S I have this feeling they're a bit OOC :/ Whatever haha xD And if you figure out my riddle, I will give you a virtual hug :) I won't continue this unless I get reviews. So press that review button. (If anyone's reading this). And remember, if you like the series, you can write about it :D We are the Terces Society!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Woot! I got reviews :3**

**orange-crater: Wrong about what? :S Aw thanks *blushes***

**Amian4ever: LET ME WORSHIP YOU. YOU READ THE 39 CLUES, THE SECRET SERIES AND PERCY JACKSON? I have never met anyone else with the same taste in books :D And yeah, I kinda sorta ship Cass/Yo-Yoji, 'cause they're so cute together xD **

**Shia F: Thanks :) I'm only doing a chapter at a time :S Sorry :/**

**And to ALL of you. WRITE SOMETHING PLEASE. I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO! Thanks :D**

**Well, here goes ^.^**

_Chapter 1_

Cass, Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji were texting each other while searching for shows called "Thoth"

**guitarsamurai: **yo, this is pointless

**survivor3000: **just search for shows

**juniorjester: **hey, what if the show's under a different name?

**survivor3000: **like what?

**juniorjester: **Thoth had a lot of names

**guitarsamurai: **what do u mean?

**survivor3000: **great, u do the search then.

**juniorjester: **hey, yo-yoji, you should ask master wei!

**survivor3000: **why didn't I think of that?

**guitarsamurai: **I forgot to tell u, huh? I haven't heard from her ever since... u know

**survivor3000: **WHAT?

**juniorjester: ***thinking*

**guitarsamurai: **dude, why are u so upset?

**survivor3000: **what if something's happened to you-know-who?

**juniorjester: **everytime u say you-know-who, i think of voldemort. call them something else

**guitarsamurai: **u-dont-know-who?

**survivor3000: **very funny

Cass couldn't help but feel worried. They hadn't heard from the Terces Society in weeks. What if something _had_ happened to them?

She made a quick decision.

**survivor3000: **magic museum. tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The museum looked dark and dreary, as though nobody had used it in years.<p>

"Owen?" Cass called. "Owen, where are you?"

"Master Wei?" Yo-Yoji called. "Master Wei, I'm sorry I haven't been taking my lessons."

"Mr. Wallace!" Cass grew increasingly frightened.

"Uh, Mickey? Morrie? Anyone?" Max-Ernest peered through a dusty doorway.

"Face it dudes, nobody's here." Yo-Yoji said.

Cass ran her fingers through the dust, blinking back tears. "What do you think happened?"

"Cass! Yo-Yoji! Over here!"

They rushed over. Max-Ernest was gingerly holding a tattered paper in his hand. "Read it."

Cass squinted, trying to decipher the scribbles.

'Book... Egypt- where?...Tennessee...'

Yo-Yoji pointed at an untidy scrawl at the bottom of the sheet. It looked as though it had been written in a hurry.

"How... might?" Cass wondered. "I can't read what it says. I think the last word is might."

"Why does it say Tennessee?" Max-Ernest asked.

Cass frowned. "Maybe that's where they've gone."

Suddenly Max-Ernest snatched the paper from Cass.

"Hey!"

He ignored her. "Yo-Yoji, do you still have that poster?"

He nodded and pulled it out of his bag.

Max-Ernest unfolded it and stared at it for a few moments.

"I've got it!" He crowed.

"What?" Cass asked eagerly.

He showed it to them. "See how there's a period between synonm and of Djehuty. It says Order a ticket: synonym. of Djehuty. They're two _different _sentences!"

"So what does it mean, dude?" Yo-Yoji asked.

Max-Ernest held up the paper and pointed at the word 'book' on it. "If you look closely, it says Book of Thoth! How 'bout that?"

**Yup xD That was the best riddle I could come up with. Sorry if it was short xP Don't forget to review. AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A STORY EITHER :O**


	3. Chapter 2

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE UGH**

**So I don't want to delay, I'll leave a note after the chapter if anyone's interested :P**

**Oh, and sorry that my chapters are all a bit short :S**

_Chapter 2_

"What?" Cass and Yo-Yoji said simultaneously.

"How did you figure that out, yo?" Yo-Yoji asked.

Max-Ernest had a floppy grin on his face. "It's actually in two parts. How 'bout that?"

Cass waited impatiently.

Max-Ernest held up the poster for them to see. "It says 'order a ticket: synonym' and then there's a period. What's a synonym for order a ticket?"

"Book!" Cass said, suddenly realising.

Yo-Yoji caught on. "And of Djehuty could also mean of Thoth!"

"Book of Thoth!" The three chorused excitedly.

Cass was the first to regain her composure. "That still doesn't tell us where to go." She pointed out.

"Tennessee." Yo-Yoji suggested.

Cass shook her head. "It also says Egypt."

That caused Yo-Yoji to reconsider.

"Maybe it just means that the Book came from Egypt." Max-Ernest suggested. "And we need to find it in Tennessee!"

Cass still looked unsure. "I don't know..." She thought. "I still have a feeling it's here."

Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji glanced at each other.

"We already looked everywhere." Max-Ernest said cautiously.

"I _know _it's here." Cass insisted.

"But where, yo?" Yo-Yoji asked her.

"I don't know." She said, getting frustrated. "I just know what my instincts tell me!"

"Maybe we could hide in a plane!" Max-Ernest suggested. "Like when we went to LA!"

"That was different, man." Yo-Yoji sighed.

Cass's ears turned red. "It's _not_ in Tennessee!"

Yo-Yoji put his hands up in a calming motion. "Hey, we need to check out everything."

"We don't have the time." Cass was getting impatient. "This is urgent."

"Who's there?" Someone called out from the other side of the door. "Is it you again?"

The three looked at each other, astonished.

"D'you think it's Owen?" Max-Ernest whispered.

Cass shook her head.

"Is it your instinct again?"

Cass couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic, but she nodded. They slowly backed away into a corner and hid behind a shelf.

Footsteps, and someone stepped in, almost immediately turning the lights off, so that they couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. The door shut as quickly, and they could barely make out the faint outline of a man. His head turned from side to side as though looking for someone.

Cass made a waving motion of her hand, indicating that they slowly back away towards the door. The man was intently browsing through a shelf, oblivious of the fact that three people were stealthily creeping behind him towards the door.

Suddenly there was a crash as Max-Ernest stumbled and fell flat on his back with a yelp. The man swivelled around faster than they could have imagined, holding what looked like agun, but was impossible to make out in the blackness. Cass felt a chill run down her spine, and together she and Yo-Yoji yanked Max-Ernest to his feet.

"Run!" Cass yelled, and they threw the door open while the man watched them, momentarily stunned.

"Wait!" The man shouted after them,and they heard his footsteps behind them. "I want to talk!"

The three didn't waste their breath replying, instead concentrating on getting out as fast as they could.

"This isn't the way we came." Yo-Yoji panted.

He was right. Somewhere along the way they had taken a wrong turn and they were now running along an endless corridor that twisted and turned.

_"How big is this place?"_ Cass thought desperately.

Suddenly they came to a fork.

"Right!" Cass decided, and they banked sharply. Max-Ernest was still in pain from his fall,and his attempt to turn sent him crashing into the wall.

"Hurry up, yo!" Yo-Yoji gestured, running as slowly as he dared to.

They ran for what seemed like forever, always fearing that the man with the gun might emerge from the shadows. When they finally reached a door, Yo-Yoji, who was in the lead, practically fell on the door to open it, and shut it behind them, completely exhausted.

It didn't take long for them to notice.

"Where's Max-Ernest?" Cass asked.

Yo-Yoji's jaw dropped and he cursed in Japanese. "I thought... he was following us."

Fear cut through them deeper than swords. **(AN: virtual cookie if you get the reference :3 )**

"Let's go back!" Cass insisted.

Yo-Yoji didn't think it was a good idea, but he straightened from leaning against the door and turned the knob.

"It's locked!" He said incredulously.

"That isn't possible." Cass said disbelievingly, rattling the knob herself to check.

Yo-Yoji and Cass looked at each other, their fear only intensifying.

"Where are we?" Cass realised.

Yo-Yoji looked around as though seeing their surroundings for the first time. They were in an alley and the sun had just begun to set.

"It can't be that late!" Cass gaped. "I'll get grounded again."

Yo-Yoji was silent, trying to place where they were. He spotted a bird and frowned, trying to recall all the books that his parents owned about birds. Cass immediately understood.

"Do you recognise it?"

It was Yo-Yoji's turn to gape. "It's a nightjar!"

Cass waited patiently.

"An _Egyptian nightjar_!"

* * *

><p>Max-Ernest blinked his eyes open, unsure of what had just happened. He was in a dark room, his hands tied behind his back to the chair. How cliche. <strong>(AN: yes I know there should be an accent there, but I'm lazy x) <strong>

He looked around trying to assert himself, and desperately hoping he wasn't prisoner aboard a ship again. The absolute silence was a bit disconcerting, so he tried to open his mouth to talk before he realised that he had been gagged as well.

All of a sudden,footsteps sounded and a door was opened by the last person he had expected to see.

* * *

><p><strong>That took WAY longer than I expected D: Okay, I think I have a grasp on this story now. Sorry, I was just experiencing a <em>massive<em> writer's block with this particular fanfiction, because I'd forgotten what the plot was going to be x.x**

**But I promise- you won't ever have to wait for months again! (I hope)**

**And if you're still reading,on a side note, I SENT PSEUDONYMOUS BOSCH AN EMAIL AND HE REPLIED OMGGGGG :O this happened like a month after i updated the last chapter**

**AND I SCREAMED**

**So yeah send him an email and he replies! :D**

**Annnd also thank you ALL OF YOU who wrote fanfictions for this fandom (I'll read them when I have the time)**

**Review please? :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! And I told you I wouldn't go on hiatus for months again xD**

_Chapter 3_

"Do you mean we're in _Egypt_?" Cass couldn't believe it.

Yo-Yoji suggested. "We could be in a zoo."

"Does this look like a zoo?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." He admitted. "We need to find a way back, yo."

"The door's shut!"

"We could stow away on a plane."

Cass sighed. They both knew that he wasn't serious.

"We should have a look around." Cass said suddenly, pulling Yo-Yoji along.

Yo-Yoji looked at her sharply. "Man, we could get in trouble."

"I just _need_ to look around." She insisted. "And since when do you say 'man'?"

Yo-Yoji ignored the last part. "We should be careful."

"We'll be fine." She assured him as they exited the narrow street.

And all of a sudden they were met with a commotion. Vendors and hawkers of all kinds rushed to and fro in attempt to sell their wares to unsuspecting tourists.

"Egyptian silks!" Someone thrust a fabric in Cass's face. "Egyptian silks for young lady!"

"No thanks."The two kids made to back away into the street from which they had come, but were met with a cold wall.

"Where _are _we?" She wondered.

"Khan el Khalili bazaar." The vendor grinned at her toothily, stowing his silks away. "Not safe for children. Where are parents, child?"

"They're around, man." Yo-Yoji grabbed Cass and they pushed past the man.

"American?" He hurried after them. "I can be guide!"

The vendor was the least of their problems. Everywhere the rich smell of spices and perfume hung heavily and fabrics glittered at them enticingly. The noise and the smell and the sound were almost too much to take in, and Cass and Yo-Yoji felt completely lost.

"We need to find an airport." Cass said decisively whilst trying to place a distance between them and the vendor.

"How about the American Embassy?" Yo-Yoji asked.

"How 'bout that?" Cass smiled sadly. "I wish Max-Ernest was here."

"I know where Embassy is!" The vendor popped up again. "Come!"

Cass and Yo-Yoji looked at each other. Yo-Yoji shrugged, indicating that he would go along with whatever Cass decided.

"Alright." She said finally, albeit reluctantly.

The vendor's grin spread across the rest of his face, sending a slight shiver down Cass's spine.

"Actually..." She began, but the vendor grabbed Yo-Yoji by the hand, and Cass had no choice but to follow.

"Maybe we'll find our own way." She tugged at Yo-Yoji.

Yo-Yoji tried to wrench free of the man's grasp. "Yea, we've got it covered, yo."

The vendor's eyes glinted. "I can help you!" With a furtive look around, he whispered. "I know what you look for."

That caught their attention.

"You do?" Cass asked a little sceptically.

"Everyone looks for it." He let out a sudden laugh. "But few know why."

Yo-Yoji appeared uncertain. "We don't need help." He said curtly.

Cass, on the other hand, found herself trusting the strange man. "Where is it?"

He wagged a finger at them. "Ah, it is not that-" He paused abruptly, his expression changing to one of confusion.

"What?" Cass and Yo-Yoji asked simultaaneously.

He shook his head. "No.. no, I was told three.. this is wrong. _You_ are wrong."

He suddenly pushed Yo-Yoji away and sent him stumbling.

"Go!" He spat at them. "You should not be here!"

"Wait!" Cass called, but the man vanished into the crowd, leaving the two even more helpless than they had been.

* * *

><p>"Ms Mauvais?" Max-Ernest gasped.<p>

But she was just a shadow of what had once been Ms Mauvais. Her golden hair had faded to a dull yellow and her skin had grown gloomy and unhealthy. There was a hungry look in her eye that scared Max-Ernest more than he could say.

When she smiled, her teeth were crooked and chipped.

"Max-Ernest." She purred. Her voice hadn't changed a bit. "How good to see you again?"

He wriggled experimentally. "Where am I? Where are Cass and Yo-Yoji?"

Annoyance flashed across her face. "The important question is- have you found it?"

Max-Ernest was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Her thin lips pursed. "We know what you're looking for."

"What are we looking for?" He asked foolishly, before he could remember.

"Don't play games with me!" She snapped, and for a minute her skin stretched horribly, and Max-Ernest swore he could see the bone underneath.

She took a deep breath and her skin returned to normal.

"After you three defeated the Lord Pharoah," She paced the room. "I was forced to flee, leaving everyone else behind. I have _new_ colleagues now, and they have been very interested in you. They heard that you were looking for a certain book." Her head swivelled. "Anything you want to share?"

Max-Ernest considered. "No, I think you covered it."

"_Fool_." She hissed. "I will never underestimate you again."

The time that had passed had not been kind to her, and the new Ms Mauvais was even more frightening. But Max-Ernest also read some fear in her eyes, but what was she afraid of?

He shuddered. If it could scare _her_, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>The vendor pushed his way deeper into the crowd, fuming. He had been <em>told<em> that there would be _three_ of the children. How was he supposed to play his part?

He pulled out what looked like some sort of communicator.

"There were only two." He spat into it. "Where was the third?"

The voice on the other end crackled. "He was... intercepted."

"You messed up!"

"I will deliver the third soon." The voice promised. "Keep an eye on the other two."

The vendor swore, tearing his eyes off the communicator to survey the crowd frantically.

No sign of them.

"I cannot find them." He replied.

There was a dangerous pause. "What?"

"I left them." He admitted. "I could not take them."

The pause was even longer this time, and the vendor gulped nervously.

"Find them." The voice told him finally. "Find them, and keep them safe until I send you the third."

The connection was cut before the vendor could reply. He mopped a bead of sweat from his brow.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOPS okay well I didn't think this would take that long xD And yeah, it's a bit shorter than the others :S But I don't want to ramble on and on, if that's okay x)<strong>

**This is totally unrelated, but I watched this french movie, "Les Choristes", and it's just so good omfg everyone should watch it (it also comes with english subtitles)**

**AND BEFORE I FORGET Bosch's emaaaail is bosch . pseudonymous gmail . com without the spaces (are links allowed?) It's on his official website :D**

**Leave a revieeeeew!**


End file.
